Some punch devices have hitherto been provided with a single punch head, or with plural independently operable punch heads, slidable along a non-rotatable bar having an array of detents in a single face thereof for locating and holding a punch head successively in positions corresponding to the desired positions for holes to be punched in a line on paper or the like. Where, in such prior devices, an array of detents is provided of sufficient number to serve for plural arrays of holes, the user must very carefully select from the plural detents those that will serve to provide the desired array of holes in the sheet material being punched. In selecting those detents to be utilized, he must be sure not to utilize any of the detents which are not related to the particular array of holes to be punched. In such operation the user may easily become confused as to the proper detents to be used, and often will punch holes that are not desired thus spoiling many sheets of the material being processed by the device